The Past Revisited
by Emerald939
Summary: Harry is going back to the Dursley's, this time as an equal. Only they don't know it yet.
1. He's Back!

Disclaimer: Nothing that you recognize belongs to me.

Warning: Slash will be mentioned in the story. Nothing explicit.

A/N: Thanks to all the people who put me on their alert list and for all the reviews. I added some of the story to this chapter, so don't think something is wrong if you see the same story in the beginning. Sorry this chapter is still so short. I will try to get more out soon.

The Past Revisited

On the quiet and peaceful street of Privet Drive everything was always similar. The children went to the same schools, the husbands went to work for the same mid-level companies, and the wives stayed home to take care of the household. Then one day, just as the leaves were turning colors and the street had never looked better, there came a change. In front of #4 a strange person drove up.

He was clad in perfectly respectable clothing and driving a new car. The neighbors shouldn't have thought anything of it. Yet there was something there, beneath the surface. Thoughts raced through their heads as they watched from their lawns or through their windows.

The man turned around and stood with his back to the house as he waited to be let in. Almost simultaneously you could see the realization occur. The whole neighborhood seemed as if they had been frozen. This man had messy black hair, startling green eyes, and a faded lightning Bolton his forehead_. It was HARRY POTTER!_

Harry Potter watched, amused as people ran inside their homes, locked the doors, and pulled the curtains shut. His smirk faded as he thought about the reason people were running away from him. Turning back to the he sighed, pushing the unwelcome thoughts from his head. Waiting patiently for someone to answer the door he stood thinking that this day was going to be hard enough to get through without dragging old emotions into it.

As the door opened, Harry thought to himself, _let the games begin._

* * *

Dudley Dursley was sitting in his living room watching the telly and eating some snacks. He had just finished setting up for his 28th birthday party. Scowling, he thought about how hard it had been to find a tailor who could fit a suit for him. Standing at his side was his new wife, Melinda, dusting the last of the shelves. Dudley's small brain stalled at he stared at his wife, who his friends secretly called Petunia jr. behind his back. Melinda gasped, desperately trying to get out of the way before her husband could crush both her and her new party dress.

Breathing heavily she screeched, 'Just what do you think you are doing Dudley! It's bad enough that people are going to start arriving any minute; we don't have time for your shenanigans. Plus we still have no idea what time that freak cousin of yours is arriving!'

Blinking from the floor, Dudley dully wondered if she would forgive him in time for bed. Holding onto the couch, Dudley pulled himself up and said, 'Don't worry snookums we have everything ready. Besides, the freak knows not to make trouble. I only invited him to gloat about the announcement tonight. I didn't know that he would actually show up.'

Counting to ten, Melinda said simpering, 'Oh of course darling. I'm just a bit worried about the party. It is the first one that I am going to be hosting as your wife after all. I so want everything to be a smash. I only wish that your dear parents were still here to share the announcement with as well.'

As Dudley, sniffling and with tears in his eyes, was about to reply, the doorbell rang.

Melinda gave a great cry! 'Oh no, their already here. We had better go greet the guests Dudley.'

Lumbering up Mr. and Mrs. Dursley rushed to the door so as not to seem rude. Before opening it up to let the first of the guests in, they gave the house a last once over. Everything seemed to be perfect.

Breathing deeply, Melinda turned and slid the door open while Dudley waited behind her to greet their peers, and higher ups.

As the door became completely open the breath seemed to rush out of the hosts bodies. Standing before them was a man that they had both hoped would still cancel. Harry Potter was back at the Dursley's.

* * *

The two people now staring at him in horror looked horrifyingly familiar to Harry. Sniggering to himself he thought about what a tragedy it was that Dudley and his wife had managed to become the reincarnations of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Then again he supposed it wasn't all that funny considering that he had a hard enough time dealing with them the first time.

Sobering quickly, Harry cleared his throat. 'Well aren't you going to invite me in?' he said with a smirk. Pushing past them, Harry started walking towards the living room, before pausing. If he had to be here tonight then he might as well make the most of the evening and torture Dudley.

Keeping up his smirk, Harry said, 'No need to lead me to the sitting room. I know how busy you'll be in a second. I saw people pulling up behind me. I just wanted to let you know that my date is going to be a bit late. I'll be sure to introduce you later.' Proceeding into the living room, Harry grinned in pleasure at the thought of what must be going through the minds of the Dursleys. He could only guess though considering they had been, disappointingly, speechless.

Hearing the two snap out of shock just as the doorbell rang, Harry mentally rubbed his hands together. He couldn't wait until his date got there. That would definitely take the wind out of Dudley's sails.

As Harry leaned back in his chair he decided that this night might not be such a waste after all.


	2. Mistake

Disclaimer: Nothing that you recognize belongs to me.

Warning: Slash will be mentioned in the story. Nothing explicit.

A/n: Sorry I know it's been forever since I updated this. I'll try and get new chapters out faster. Thanks for the reviews. This is the first story I've written that has gotten this many story alerts. Yay for me! Harry's mystery date will most likely be introduced in chapter 3 or 4.

On with the story.

The Past Revisited

Letting people in through the door the Dursleys looked like they had just received a strong blow to the head. Especially Dudley, although that wasn't anything new. All he could think about was how different the freak looked. He hadn't seen him since he left at seventeen. In those four years Harry had definitely done a lot of growing up.

He had dazzling emerald eyes, hair that looked like he'd just gotten out of bed, a lithe body that complimented his short form, and to top it all off expensive clothing that, while not screaming wealthy, were clearly the finest quality. Subconsciously tugging on his _much_ cheaper suit, Dudley emptied his mind of thought (not too hard for him) and continued greeting his guests.

People were slowly streaming into the house. Most of them were heading into the living room causing no end of stress to the party's hosts. Once all the people were in the house the two scurried back into the living room. Halting in shock they saw what was, to them, a very strange sight. There was Harry Potter, former most hated, charming the most powerful people from Dudley's work.

Stupidly trying to compete with his cousin, Dudley went over to the laughing group. He said, 'What's everyone laughing about?' Still chuckling, one of his coworkers turned and said, 'Oh, nothing. Your cousin here was just telling us the funniest story about his school days. He was—'.

Rapidly interrupting Dudley growled, 'What has he been saying! You can't trust anything he says. He's a compulsive liar you know. Don't listen to him." Around the room a hush grew as Dudley once again made a fool of himself.

A minute later the room was so silent a dropped penny could be heard. Not one of the guests was sure of what had just happened. Was it a family dispute, or had they stumbled on to something deeper? They didn't no whether to leave the cousins to themselves or politely pretend that Dudley had never said anything.

Potter stood up out of his chair. Despite his short stature he seemed to tower over the people still crowded around him. Although these were some pretty powerful men there was something about Harry Potter that made even the most fearless of people be wary.

Moving gracefully through the crowd Harry put a calming hand on Dudley's shoulder. In response, Dudley, shuddering from the horrifying pictures of getting infected with freakishness, tried to move away.

------------------------------------------------

Subtly turning himself and Dudley to face the group, Harry pasted a genuine looking grin on his face while grimacing internally. Of course his cousin could never let Harry have any benefit of the doubt. He should have known that anything involving Dudley could never run smoothly. Now all that was left to do was salvage his cousin's reputation a little.

Mentally smirking, Harry thought that this was the least he could do knowing what a shock his surprise was going to give to Dudley.

He said, 'Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you my cousin the kidder. I don't think that anyone really gets his jokes, but please let us humor him'.

Jamming Dudley in the back with his elbow Harry tried to send the message that Dudley was going to have to go along with his scheme to regain face.

He could tell that he was entirely unhappy about doing anything 'the freak' said to, but as stupid as Dudley was, if there was one thing he could do well it was lie and cheat his way out of things.

With a smile that looked more like a lopsided grimace, Dudley said, 'Yes sometimes I think I should just give up trying to tell jokes altogether.'

The Dursley's guests were uncertain whether this was the true reason for the comment. However, these people were more than used to sweeping things under the rug. Just as Dudley's remark proved that he didn't belong with this higher class set.

Harry thought about how much coaching he had to go through to really understand how the elite lived. It was much harder than just learning how to deal with the _business_ elite.

There was no way that the Dursleys would ever be able to truly belong to the even the lower upper class.

Delighting in how oblivious the two of them would be, Harry moved back over to his previously avid listeners.

Although they were much more hesitant than before the people were drawn to Harry like moths to flames. He didn't even notice though. His lover would have been commenting on_ Harry's _obliviousness on how attractive he was.

Harry smiled softly. He couldn't wait until his date made it to the party. Not only because he was looking forward to the Dursleys reaction, but because he was missing his beloved's presence liked crazy.

The smile set his followers at ease. They had been watching the situation play out, as had everyone else in the room. They again motioned for him to continue his story.

Nobody noticed Dudley storming into the kitchen unable to believe that all his superiors, who he had spent months trying to impress, liked his freakish cousin that easily.


	3. Melinda

Disclaimer: Nothing that you recognize belongs to me.

Warning: Slash will be mentioned in the story. Nothing explicit.

A/n: Sorry I know it's been awhile since I updated this. I was having a major case of writers block. I'll try and get new chapters out faster. Hope a little longer chapter helps make up for it. Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed.

The Past Revisited

Melinda's POV (thought I'd try a different person. This will probably be the only time I'll do her.) -#1-

On to the story. ; )

* * *

Storming into the kitchen Dudley just barely remembered to shut the door before exploding. Melinda sighed into the stove. She wondered wistfully if Dudley would ever give her one day without some sort of idiotic comment. It was bad enough that she was eternally stuck as Mrs. Dudley Dursley, why on earth couldn't her mother have found her someone better?

Dudley scowled. She subtly rolled her eyes as she wondered if his face would actually ever freeze that way.

She staggered up on her feet and pasted her patent, simpering smile on her face.

As he took a breath Melinda interrupted with a condescending, "Oh no. What _is_ the matter dear Dudders?"

That was all the excuse he needed to burst into action. Dudley practically exploded with the force of hatred spewing out of him.

Pacing back and forth through the kitchen the man wasn't saying anything new. All his ranting was happening at such a fast pace that Melinda almost couldn't understand anything.

-- Flash --

_Dudley walked _(in slow motion of course_) toward her. She backed away in horror. Covering her face with her hands she knew that there was nothing to be done. Massive_

_amounts of disgusting drool came squirting at her from his moving lips. It was like an ending to a bad horror comedy! Picking up a pan she made a last attempt to save _

_herself. If only she could make it to the --_

-- End Flash --

Shaking her head Melinda popped back to reality. She realized that Dudley was still going strong and had knocked over one of the chairs. Contemplating her very

strange daydream she inwardly smiled wondering if she was going to start turning into one of her favorite characters from Scrubs. -#2-

Tuning back into her husband's tantrum she noticed that he was talking nonstop about his cousin still.

Looking at his purple face she vaguely analyzed whether or not she should take him to a doctor soon. These stresses could not be good for his heart.

She grimaced as her attention turned momentarily towards the menace currently sitting in her living room. He was trying to destroy the one good thing about her

marriage to Dudley; the high society parties that she got to be hostess of.

Finally deciding to interrupt the quickly repeating bellowing Melinda stepped into his path. Flinching, she was relieved when he noticed her and stopped before she was crushed.

With a touch of real panic in her voice Melinda said, "Oh Dudley! Please do not let that aberration ruin our party. Think of what people will say. You cannot let them

think that you got run out of your own party." She scowled. "Now, I want you to go back out there and be your usual charming self. There's no use letting him screw

up the whole evening."



Dudley scratched his head obviously trying to think of something. It was a look she had unfortunately become very familiar with over the course of their marriage.

His face visibly brightening as he remembered, like a light bulb had gone off, Dudley growled, "What about when this mystery date of his comes calling. If I can't

handle one of the monsters how can I handle another?"

Putting off that problem until later, Melinda said, "We will deal with that if it comes up. Besides who would want to date that freak anyway? He's probably just wants

to show off or something. I doubt anyone will actually show up. Now shoo! Off with you. I need to make sure that this pot roast comes out right."

With a shrug off his shoulders, Dudley lumbered over to the kitchen door and took a deep breath. Just as he was about to shove it open a burst of carefree laughter

came from the living room.

Scowling, he gave one last look at his wife, who motioned him out, and stepped into the brightly lit room.

Melinda checked her watch and sighed. Turning back to her roast, she prayed that Dudley would actually smarten up for once so that this very important night could

go well. She had the foreboding feeling that it could still get a lot worse.

* * *

A/n: Please review. puppy eyes -Don't try to resist- :)

#1 Let me know if you liked her P.O.V. or not. If you don't tell me who knows what might happen next! -gasp-

#2 Come on people who watch scrubs! You can do it. Anyone who doesn't get this reference is so not a fan of the show.


	4. Mystery revealed

Disclaimer: Nothing that you recognize belongs to me.

Warning: Slash will be mentioned in the story. Nothing explicit.

A/n: OMG! I know it's been sooo long since I've posted, sorry. Anyone who is reading this who was here from the beginning, I am extremely impressed. I've had major writers block on where I'm going with this story. If anyone has ideas feel free to let me know. Can't promise I'll use them but if I did you'd get the credit. Okay that's enough, hope you all like this chapter!

The Past Revisited

Harry vaguely noticed Dudley slinking back into the living room. His attention was more focused on one of the many people speaking to him. None of them were particularly horrifying but he was getting impatient. His lover had kept him waiting for some time now. _Lover._ From behind his perfect mask Harry gigged like a child. Such a funny term he had found that before meeting someone who clarified all the meanings of the word. Of course all the man standing before him saw was a softer edge to the slight smile and a new light to his eyes. Harry carefully shook himself out of his mushy thoughts. Lately it had been all too easy to fall deep into the trap he had seen plenty of others fall into. He did not want to become one of those people who devoted all of themselves to becoming part of a "we".

Noticing he had once again become trapped in thinking about something else, Harry decided to exit the conversation before he embarrassed himself. "I'm sorry Mr. Harrison" he said with a charming grin. "But I've really got to check on when my partner is coming. I'll wind up eating alone if I don't. You know how it is when someone gets caught up in work. You have to drag them out yourself or you never get any time with them!" Harry said good-naturedly.

"Of course, I'm sorry to have taken up sp much of your time. I'm sure none of us would want to miss out on meeting whoever it is that has managed to take you off the market" Harrison said with a flirtatious leer. With a charming blush Harry wandered outside into the peaceful looking night. Despite all the work his mate had put into raising his self esteem Harry remained somewhat oblivious to his appeal to other people. Looking up at the stars Harry wondered what Dudley would do if he ever found out that his beloved boss was partial to men. He knew that if it happened during the party this peaceful night would suddenly turn into a yelling massacre. Harry wondered whether it was worth bugging the house for. He shook his head. It definitely wasn't worth the annoyance of sifting through all their boring conversations. Besides he actually had become fond of the man he had just spent a considerable amount of time talking to. What he did with his life was his own business and it would be a horrible punishment to sick Dudley on him.

Shifting through his wizard space Harry searched for that new phone like thing he and his lover had just bought. He finally found it and zipped the air back up. Now all he had to do was remember how to work the thing. Harry ruefully hung his head. Technology was so not his friend. You would think it was the other way around in their household but nooo. This was just one more thing his partner had to hold over him.

As Harry got the 'phone' going it occurred to him to worry about whether or not he was going to wind up going through the rest of the night alone. Yes, there were promises made, but those had been broken before. Then he relaxed as his love picked up the phone and he heard the voice he cared so much about.

Dudley subtlety (as much as he could) snuck out into his yard to see what his cousin was up to. There had to be some way to discredit him without ruining his own reputation at the same time. As he reached Harry he saw the freak holding some sort of "thing". It looked like he was talking into it. Shivers took over his body as Harry hung up the 'phone' and reached into nowhere where it disappeared. It reminded him of those delmeter things that had been sicced on him years ago.

Quickly (sort of) Dudley waddled around the side and into the kitchen again. The look Melinda gave him made his blood run colder than it already was. Pouting he turned into the living room just as Harry made it inside again.

As he walked inside people turned toward him and started making conversation. Once again Dudley was left on the side fuming. This was just like when they were younger and everyone preferred Harry over him despite what Mummy and Daddy said. Only this time there was nothing he could do about it! He doubted that his bosses would be intimidated by a punch. All that would get him is no money, in jail, and no one to appreciate the announcement they were making tonight. Dudley's piggish beady eyes bugged out as he tried to look devious. (More people moved to the other side of the room at the sight of this) This was the one area that he trumped Harry in. He had nothing going for him except the way he somehow tricked everyone into believing he was funny or whatever! Dudley bet that Harry didn't even have a real job or anything. "Oh no, gasp!" What if that's why he came here? Maybe he wants my job! He couldn't wait until they all sat down for dinner. Then he could really turn them all back over to his side and show them all how much better he was.

When Harry heard Melinda start to speak, he automatically turned toward her as did the rest of the group. They all smiled as they saw the perfectly cooked roast she was carrying to the table. "Ok everyone! The dinner is served, please take your seats."

Everyone sat down at the table eagerly. They had been waiting for quite a while and were starving by now. Harry made sure to quietly let everyone know that he was saving a seat for someone who should be there shortly. As Dudley heard that he let out a loud snort that the guests politely pretended not to hear. Harry tried not to laugh.

Melinda and Dudley each stood up at the opposite ends of the table. All eyes were on them. Dudley gave a gruesome looking smile and said, "I'd like to thank all of you for your patience tonight. I know that you have been waiting to find out why we invited you here for this gathering." People started to shift as he said this. Truthfully they had almost forgotten that there had been a reason. "Me and my wife Melinda have a special announcement to make. We would like all of you to be the first to know that we are having…….a….."

All of a sudden there was the sound of a door opening.

Dudley stopped speaking. He prepared to be gracious to one of his guests who was extremely late or something.

He turned around and all of a sudden dropped his glass.

Harry turned around and had a look of love and glee on his face.

The guests stared back and forth between the two as Harry got out of his chair and Dudley collapsed into his.

Harry quickly walked into the hall where leaning elegantly in the entrance way was…..

DRACO MALFOY!!

A/N: I almost thought that I would leave that a cliff hanger. Then I thought about all the possible death threats, lol. I also thought about what would happen if I got another case of writers block. There will probably be one more chapter to this story. Maybe 2 if I can come up with some more plot ideas but I doubt it.

A/N again: I was wondering whether anyone would be interested in reading about a prequel where Harry gets the invitation? Let me know, I might write it even if no one's interested but I'd be interested to hear your opinion's on this idea as well as this chapter. Thanks so much for reading!!


	5. The Unveiling

A/N: Okay here's the final chapter of The Past Revisited! I know what you're thinking, and it only took her a year, lol. I am so very sorry! From now on I'm going to wait to post any chaptered fics until they are completed or I know exactly where the story's going. Enjoy the last chapter, and please give feedback, you know you want to! And it will make me incredibly happy which will inspire more writing, so win-win really.

Happy Holidays and have a great new year!

The Past Revisited

As the silence spread throughout the room Draco Malfoy glanced haughtily around the shabby muggle room. From behind his 'company mask' Draco scoffed to himself about how the whole house was probably less than the size of a wing in his manor. As much as he would love to tell the cheap muggles that, he knew Harry would probably kill him.

Speaking of his lovely partner, Harry was swiftly walking toward him. Straightening up Draco met his lover halfway and gave him a tired (yet passionate) hello kiss. They had been apart for far too long and these inferior beings weren't going to stop him from giving Harry the greeting he deserved.

***********

Watching the spectacle his cousin was currently making Dudley felt frozen with shock and uncertainty. Somehow managing to ignore the smiling people around him, he frantically tried to find some way to salvage this disaster. As the two companions separated, Dudley decided to try and fake his way out of it. He said with a forced grin, "Ha ha Potter this was a very funny joke, but why don't you and your friend sit down now, ya? We _were_ in the middle of something".

While a dazed Harry was trying to get his bearings back, the blond man scowled at him. This was so powerful that it made Dudley flinch back into the glass that he had just dropped.

When Harry got his breath back he gave Dudley a smug look. He knew the effect that Draco had on people and, while he usually disapproved of him using his powers for evil, was looking forward to seeing it put to use on the Dursleys.

As he let Harry go, Draco slowly advanced forward, backing Dudley into a corner of the room.

His voice lowered menacingly as he said, "Look you filthy muggle, the _only_ reason that you are not entirely a pig, and yes Harry did tell me that story, is that I care something for appearances. Also, I feel like getting laid sometime in the near future and cursing you will not get me any closer to my goal. And I'll tell you now Dursley, I _always_ achieve my goals".

Dudley shakily straightened his shoulders and stepped forward while saying, "Oh yeah? You and that freak think that you're so great? You're nothing! This is my house, and nothing I don't want to will happen here! Do you understa…"

The room suddenly felt colder.

An intense stare from Draco had made Dudley fall silent and again shrivel against the wall.

The very powerful man leaned very close to Dudley putting his back to the crowd and Harry.

The guests seated at the table strained to hear what was happening but were unable to make anything out.

After a tense minute the two of them turned around, one with ease and grace the other with a forced smile on his face. (bet you can't guess which one is which ^_^)

Harry looked on curiously and decided that it wasn't worth the effort to find out what had happened right this second. Much easier to just drag it out of Draco later, and he had very enjoyable ways to do that, he thought with a secretive smile.

However, the few short minutes since Draco had arrived had gotten a bit crazy already and it was probably time for him to interfere.

Clearing his throat and putting on a bright grin Harry said, "Okay now that everyone's here why don't we all sit down and enjoy this wonderful looking roast, hmm?"

Draco wandered over and pulled Harry's chair out for him as he agreeably said, "That's a wonderful idea but then again you always do have so many".

Dudley just stood there for a moment before once again trying to empty his head and move on. That conversation had been dreadfully frightening though and he was having a harder time than usual.

He remembered about what he had been saying right before all of the interruptions and planned on just setting the reset button on the evening. Unfortunately for him, in the time it took for him to get his act together and sit back down, Draco was already busy working the table.

The people gathered at the Dursley's for the party had so far been extremely unimpressed with him. They had been forced to make do for themselves while their hosts ran around like animals with its head cut off! This was a very rude experience for most of them as they were used to being treated much better. This was also yet another example of how clueless the Dursleys were about how to deal with the upper class set.

On the other hand, Harry had been the one keeping them all company, especially Mr. Harrison who had an awful lot of clout with the others, been keeping them entertained, and smoothing the feathers that inevitably got ruffled during any large event. He had been well received with everyone and now, on top of that, his partner seemed to be a big name as well as stunningly gorgeous. They seemed to be the perfect power couple.

As Dudley watched and waited impatiently for the chance to get a word in, Draco was charming the leaders of the company. He knew having this night go perfectly was incredibly important to Harry and he was going to do everything in his considerable power to make that happen. This was also made easier by how Malfoy industries had expanded into the Muggle holdings and had been making a killing. This was partially thanks to Granger as much as he hated to admit it.

Currently Draco was talking business with the men while poor Harry was stuck with a crowd of adoring women who did not at all seem put off by Harry's interest in men, and wanted to know everything about his relationship with Draco.

Luckily for him, as he was stumbling about frantically trying to find some way out of this predicament, the ladies took one look at Harry's face as he watched Draco and didn't push for much explanation. He was lit up with the glow that only came from being truly in love. There were many jealous people that night who saw this look, and the way that whenever Draco looked back over at him it was returned.

While all of this was occurring Dudley was slowly steaming at the head of the table and Melinda just sat with her head in her hands wondering where everything had gone wrong. Barely anyone had touched on her roast!

Having finally had enough of being ignored in his own house, Dudley decided to get back on with the announcement they had gathered everyone there to hear.

Standing up, Dudley tapped his glass with his fork and said, "Hey everyone! I know that there have been a lot of interruptions but I think it is time to divulge what you came here to hear tonight!"

Having had an awful lot of bad luck that day it really shouldn't have come as a surprise to Dudley that there were many glares on the faces staring back at him.

It had to have been an _extreme _case of bad luck that caused Dudley to pick that precise moment to continue speaking. We must feel somewhat sorry, or maybe we don't, for how he interrupted a conversation between the partners and Draco about how Malfoy Industries could invest in the company. This was very important to the executives since there weren't usually many people interested in endorsing them, and as an added bonus having a Malfoy on their backer list would be extremely impressive!

Dudley shrank back (he seemed to be doing a lot of that today) and mumbled a bit. Once his wife's glare joined the others he knew he had to get on with it.

One of the elders tried to gently suggest that it was getting late and perhaps Dursley should just get on with it. This inspired the other to mention that they too might have to leave soon and that they still needed to work out details with Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy.

During this Draco and Harry were leaning back in their seats enjoying the awkwardness and exchanging meaningful looks.

For Dudley this was the straw that broke the camels back.

Melinda had noticed her husbands face gettng progressively redder and his veins popping out obscenely. As the comments came at Dudley she decided to retreat to the kitchen. She also decide that she definitely needed to get him to that doctor soon.

Draco had also noticed this and moved himself into a better position to protect Harry even though he knew that later on he would get an earful about how he could _'protect himself Draco!_'.

Dudley exploded and paced back and forth as he ranted to himself. "All I wanted was to make one little thing known to the people I work with, but no! You freak, you couldn't even let me have this, you had to ruin it just like everything else. This baby is going to be awesome and so good for my image! But the second you see something good you can't let it work. Oh no! Nothing can ever be good enough for you. Just because you had no parents you can't let anyone else be happy. Mummy and Dad were always right about you. You are a horrible, good for nothing, little..."

There was a thud.

Dudley had fallen over from the punch Draco landed on him before Harry regained his senses and held him back. Then all of his attention was on holding Harry close and whispering all the amazing things about him that he loved.

The guests stared in shock and disapproval. People's opinions of Dursley had never been very high, but this had managed to get them in the below freezing area.

Harry managed to convince Draco that he just wanted to go and they gathered up their things. Everyone else quickly said everything they had to and let them be on their way while ignoring Dudley. The two lovers left to a chorus of promises about the future of the company and any eventual partnerships between them as well as discussions about Dudley's upcoming evaluations.

Dudley Dursley was left sprawled on the floor holding his sore jaw with an uncertain future while Harry was surrounded by people who were worried about him and wanted to be in his company. And that was the way it was always supposed to be.

Fin

A/N: I know my writing isn't great compared to some of the amazingly talented authors out there but I am rather proud that I've managed to complete something longer than 2 chapters. Please let me know what you think, it really doesn't take too long and I appreciate every review I get. Thanks to everyone who has already sent me feedback, even if I don't always respond it really does make my day.

Hope you enjoyed reading The Past Revisited!


End file.
